


The Boy in the Tower [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fairytales, Original Work, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Captivity, Crossdressing, Fairy Tales, ITPE 2018, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: After the prince is thrown from the tower and killed, Rapunzel is left with child. Her son is taken away to live in the tower as Rapunzel's replacement, until a young lord comes to rescue him.





	The Boy in the Tower [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boy in the Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38592) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tales/The%20Boy%20in%20the%20Tower.mp3) | 23:07 | 16.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fairy%20Tales/The%20Boy%20in%20the%20Tower.m4b) | 23:07 | 22.3 MB  
  
### Music

 _Sanctuary_ by Frank Tichelli

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
